


Like A Moth To A Flame

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Magic, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kili can't forget the golden stranger he met at the Halloween Costume party. If only he could find him again...
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Kink Bingo 2021





	Like A Moth To A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt: "With Someone Masked And Anonymous"

“I wish we could have masquerade balls all the time.” Kili sighed over his research.

Tauriel snorted, not looking up from her own myriads of books. “You just want to find that blond stranger again. Still no luck on campus?”

Kili’s head hit the books with a plop, a theatrical sigh falling from his lips. “I would recognize those golden locks anywhere. I tell you, he fucking _glowed_ , radiated like the sun. And his eyes shone like stars, blue like ice and yet deep like the seas. I would recognize him anywhere, mask or not. But he’s not here, and I just _know_ I would find him again if we had another masked party! But noooo, only once a year! Who made that stupid rule?!”

“I’m pretty sure that party is so we don’t get up to trouble outside, Halloween and all. And as happy as I am that you found someone else to moon over, this research doesn’t do itself, so get to it. I will not get a bad grade because you were too busy pining to pull your weight!”

Tauriel. Pretty, no nonsense, impossible to reach Tauriel. Kili had tried, like absolutely everyone else in college it felt like. But unlike most he had actually accepted her decision to forgo romance to concentrate on her studies and had found a steadfast, fun friend in her instead - as long as he didn’t hold her back. Not that most of her other admirers understood that he only got to partner with her because he accepted her choice. He got more than a few jealous and envious looks - especially from Tauriels childhood friend, Legolas. Speaking of which…

“Still looking for your illusive golden knight, Kili?” Legolas had overheard him telling Tauriel about his encounter the morning after. The story had, of course, spread like wildfire. Kili hadn’t exactly hid that he swung both ways, but the teasing about having made someone up to get Tauriel jealous still raked.

“I might actually have something for you though. Old local legend. If you’re desperate enough…”

“I’m not desperate, but I don’t think that will stop you, will it?” 

Tauriel grumbled, but didn’t stop Legalos from his tale. Kili could almost see the slight smile on her face. She did enjoy some teasing and fun after all, as hard and aloof as she kept herself. They probably wouldn’t have gotten along as well otherwise.

“Well, I suppose I can throw you a bone… You know the old woods to the south? There’s supposed to be an old castle in there somewhere. Very hard to find. The path is only clear for those who come masked and at night, with no light to guide them. Those that found it speak of incredible sights, out of this world. But not everyone comes back…”

“Horror stories? Really? It’s in the middle of the day. Hardly the time for those.”

Legolas huffed, and Tauriel slammed a heavy book between them to stave off the brewing argument. Legolas never could stomach when his ideas and stories weren’t appreciated. 

“Either help, or get out. This has to be done in two weeks and unlike _you two_ I’m not going to wait until the last minute!”

And that was that - at least until their project was finished, to Tauriels usual high standards. As much as people might laugh, Tauriel’s friendship had probably done more for Kili’s grades than anything else did.

But the golden man remained in his thoughts, and steadfast refused to be found in reality. Kili didn’t think it had been a wig, and he knew without a doubt he would recognize him again if he saw him. But there was no one like him on campus or in the city. Anywhere.

And maybe he was a bit desperate, or a bit crazy. Or maybe both. Most of his peers where out drinking or partying tonight. There were no pressing projects to meet Tauriel over, and he had an invitation or two to some interesting gatherings - but he knew by now he wouldn’t find who he was looking for there.

The likelihood Kili would find him in the woods was even more slim, of course, but, well, here he was. Silver mask in hand, one of those that only hid the skin around his eyes. The mask had been a lucky find - filigree, shimmering in the light, giving him an almost mystical and mysterious look. It was crazy what one could find in antiquity stores sometimes.

It was too good for frat parties really. Definitely too good for unusually mild November nights in the middle of nowhere. The last streetlamp before the woods shone on the mask, making it glitter like freshly fallen snow. Innocent, pretty beyond believe. Kili wondered if maybe it had been the mask that had got the golden strangers attention, had made him single Kili out from the hundreds of faceless strangers. Kili hadn’t even had a costume after all - just the mask and some comfortable, black clothing.

Just like now.

Kili put the mask on. It surprised him every time how comfortable it was. As if it was lined with velvet inside, despite knowing there wasn’t any. It never slipped. It never felt anything but perfect and right for him.

Kili took a deep breath, and stepped into the woods. He had a compass in case he ended up lost, along with a bottle of water and some snacks. He felt ridiculous. But it had been just long enough that he was sure Legolas or any of his friends weren’t waiting out here anymore to prank him - especially not on a Friday night where they could be partying instead - and Kili did occasionally enjoy a crazy adventure or two. Helped him feel alive.

That was what brought him out here. Not a bogus, ridiculous story and a golden vision that wouldn’t leave his mind. Not that soft, angelic voice, not those intense eyes, not the heat that had pulsed through his body at even the slightest touch.

He still cursed his luck. Should have gone home with him, should have been more forward instead of wanting to get to know him better. Should have asked for his name, number, address, anything.

But he hadn’t. And dawn came. And his stranger was gone.

No matter. No matter that no one else had seen him. No matter that it was just a bogus story. No matter any of it. Kili looked up, pulled his jacket closer, and marched into the dark forest.

-

Kili felt under-dressed. The people around him wore shining dresses and clothes, studded with diamonds and emeralds and rubies, their masks shining like beacons in the dark while they moved around each other.

Or in each other, in some cases.

How had he gotten here? Where even was here? It was uncomfortably warm, body heat radiating from the faceless masses undulating around him. Shifting and changing, pulling him along, hands like claws reaching out to pawn at him - and suddenly pulling back, as if burned. There was no space around him, and yet no one touched him. The bodies moved, groaned, gasped, laughed, ecstasy all around. Kili moved deeper and deeper, no idea where he was or where he was going, but knowing he had somewhere to be. Something was pulling him closer.

And then he saw him. Long, golden hair falling in gently waves. Skin like ivory. Mouth like sin, a slight amused smirk playing around his lips. Mask a shining gold, filigree so similar to his own silver one. And those eyes. Those impossible blue eyes, beckoning him closer, getting darker with every step Kili took towards him. 

The people fell away, both from their vicinity - a sudden calm around them and the table laden with enticing dishes his stranger was sitting at - and from Kili’s perception. Nothing but that vision mattered anymore. He had found his treasure, his pleasure, his partner.

“What a pleasant surprise, for you to visit me.” The velvet voice greeted him, eyes devouring him. Kili swallowed. He felt hot, dizzy. “Come, sit with me. Eat. Tell me what brought you here, to me.”

Kili’s body moved forward as if on strings, his mind racing, just enough of his conscious clawing through to remind him of old stories, old warnings. None of this should be possible. None of this should be real. But it was, and if it was, then who was to say the warnings hadn’t been real either?

“I... find myself hungry for a different kind of pleasure, as tasty as these doubtlessly are. Could we… could we go somewhere more private? So that I can get to know you better? I don’t want to miss the opportunity again.”

The stranger smiled, an enticing, hungry look on his face. He stood up and languidly walked towards Kili, hips swaying just that bit, curly fur on his suddenly naked chest. Where had his gold encrusted clothes gone? The smile widened as strong hands laid on Kili’s naked chest, exploring the bared skin. His touch burned. Alarm flitted through his mind, quick like a bird - When had he lost his own clothes? Where the fuck where they? - when the stranger suddenly shoved him, making him fall on the soft bed behind. It felt like it swallowed him.

A warm, strong body covered his, every inch of his own body burning in reaction, a longing impossibly strong coursing through his veins. Blue eyes looked at him behind the golden mask, looking into his soul, into his being. Kili couldn’t look away.

“Is this more to your liking?” Voice like velvet, words sweet as honey. Kili felt like a fly in a trap and he had never been more glad and more terrified about being caught.

“Yes.” Kili gasped out, without thought. How could he not like this, not love this? He felt like he was burning up with need. “Please.”

The stranger laughed. 

“So eager. And so beautiful. Do you want to be mine? I’ll show you pleasures you have never even dreamed about. I’ll bring you to heights no one else will ever make you reach. Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” It slipped out, the panicking thoughts unable to keep the truth from slipping out. Kili wanted, needed, longed for him. Had been for weeks and how could he say no now?

Another chuckle, eyes dark like the deepest ocean. The kiss was passionate, all encompassing, chasing the last of his thoughts away. His hands explored cold skin, burning under his fingers without pain, chiseled from stone and yet soft like silk. Teeth left marks in his skin, tongue hot on his already burning body. And those too strong hands grasped his hips, held him still. Kili wasn’t prepared, hadn’t expected the sudden thrust, the unexpected movement and feeling arching his back off the bed, shouts makings ways for whimpers and gasps. His lover looked up at him, body still, eyes intent. 

Kili breathed. There was no pain. There should be, he knew, but there was only fullness, pulsing pleasure through his whole body, the sensation blanking out everything else. Kili whimpered. Tried to move. Wasn’t able to, hands holding him down, holding him still. 

“Please. Oh fuck, please!”

“Do you want me to move?”

“Yes! Fuck yes!”

“As you wish.”

The pace he set was torturous, slow and careful and easy. Kili didn’t remember any preparation and yet he felt wet and ready and oh, so willing. Hands wandered, and yet he still couldn’t move. Trails like fire over his whole body, teeth and tongue and skin on skin. All while his lover filled him up, hitting every spot just so, stretching him just that bit more, so close to being painful but never tipping out of the exquisite pleasure he was wringing out of him. Kili gasped, moaned, begged for what felt like hours, the pleasure just rising and rising and rising past anything that should be possible. There was no end in sight, just constant, overwhelming pleasure.

Kili felt he was going insane with it.

When he thought his mind might give out, too much, the pleasure and pain so close to becoming one, making him fall too deep to ever recover, his stranger kissed him again, eyes intent on his. That velvet voice was saying something, but Kili couldn’t understand the words, too lost in sensation, too far for any thoughts.

Those eyes, those impossibly deep eyes, followed him over the edge. The pleasure suddenly, _finally_ crested. It felt like he was enveloped by his lover, by his very essence, every sense nothing but gold and pleasure and _him_. Inside and out, like Kili was being devoured without being harmed. White hot pleasure stole his consciousness, leaving only cool and blessed darkness behind.

-

Kili was sticky. And freezing. And lying on the cold dark ground in the middle of a clearing. His jacket had done little to actually keep him warm over the long November night, and yet he could feel sweat drying underneath his cloth.

He breathed. Looked around. There were flowers everywhere, lit up by the soft morning light. He didn’t recognize any of them.  
His legs felt like jelly when he tried to get up and he could feel something trickling down them. The burning blush wasn’t just from the cold. The memories were disjointed, unreal, but they were there, impossibly sharp. That couldn’t have happened, could it? And yet he ached, could still feel the phantom sensation of his golden stranger moving inside him, filling him up to the brim again and again, keeping his promise. 

Kili had never, ever, felt pleasure like that. He doubted he ever would again.  
He swallowed the sob, tried to get the shaking under control. It was November, what had he been thinking staying out the whole night in the cold? He could have frozen!

It must have been that. A fever dream or something. There was no castle here. He hadn’t even found a castle, just been somewhere else, somewhere impossible suddenly. And he had been obsessed with the golden man for so long now. No wonder his mind conjured him up. It was just sweat, certainly, nothing else. If it had been real, he wouldn’t have woken up in the middle of nowhere, frozen to the bone, now would he?

He stumbled home, opposite direction of the sun. Didn’t need a compass for that. He just wanted to get warm again, the burning that had filled up every fiber of his being nothing more than a memory now. He made it out of the forest in just minutes, luckily. He must have wandering like an idiot around in the darkness. What had he been thinking? 

People looked at him like he was crazy too. Startled looks wherever he went. Kili didn’t stop to chat, like he might usually do. He just wanted to go back to his warm, safe home. It was little more than a tiny room he had to himself, with a communal bathroom and kitchen - but he had never been more glad to not have to deal with an actual roommate. The bathroom was blessedly empty, and he went to splash some water on his face, wash this whole surreal ordeal off like a bad dream - only to stop. He still had the mask on. He hadn’t even noticed. No wonder people had been staring at him. 

He pulled it off, storing it in his almost forgotten bag, still hanging from his shoulders. He should probably put that away first, before he took a much needed shower. And he needed towels, didn’t he? And new clothes. Yeah. A shower sounded nice.

He tried to put it all out of his mind for the next while, breath shuddering as he saw the white residue washed down the drain. He felt sticky all over and scrubbed himself down thoroughly, ignoring the little marks all over his body. He couldn’t think of it right now. He wanted to. So, so much, but it was all impossible. And even if it had happened, where would that leave him? He had no idea how he had gotten there the first time! Or why he woke up in the forest rather than in a warm bed. It had felt so good, almost too good, and the thought of never feeling that way again felt unbearable, as much as he felt like he was a fly having escaped from a spiders web, danger and love, pleasure and fear all mixed and mingled together. 

The golden stranger had disappeared at dawn the first time too, hadn’t he?

Freshly showered but no closer to any answers Kili fell on his bed. What now? He got what he wanted - and oh, his body was still singing, especially now with the immediate problem of freezing taken care of - but where did that leave him? If the stranger wasn’t… wasn’t…

If the stranger he had fallen in love with wasn’t human, then…

Kili grabbed his bag, intent to pull the mask out. Look at it again. But there was something else in there too. Something he hadn’t packed.

A letter. Old school, with a golden seal. Kili’s hands shook and he got himself a knife to carefully open the letter, strangely unwilling to break the beautiful art in the wax. It took several tries, and he wasn’t completely successful, some cracks in it, but he got the letter open.

“You are hereby cordially invited to my home whenever you please. You can find me in the same manner you did this time. I have enjoyed our time and would be pleased to see you again. Please forgive the rude awakening - I can not hold you in my home against your will, and you where not coherent enough to give your consent. I can explain it all in more detail if you would grace me with your presence again.” 

Kili blinked, and read the letter again. And again, fingers lightly touching the marks his lover had made. That was his proof, irrefutable. Letters didn’t just write themselves.

And he was invited back. Kili breathed deep, laughter bubbling up. He fell back on the bed, now finally allowing himself to really appreciate the memories, everything his golden lover had made him feel. He would need to ask for a name next time! ...or wait, if he wasn’t human - and well, signs did lead that way, as crazy as it was - would that be a faux pass? Or dangerous? Should he do some research? Or ask him and trust his answers? His love hadn’t harmed him, hadn’t even lied to him that first night, Halloween, where they talked the whole night through. 

All Kili knew for sure was that he would go back. There was no doubt in him. He needed to know more, wanted to spend more time with him. Whether inside his bed or just talking. Maybe it was dangerous, maybe it was an adventure, maybe he fell in love with someone he never should have met, never mind twice. But Kili wanted to meet him again. And he would, he would make sure of it.

Holding the letter close, still faintly sweet smelling, like honey, Kili made his plans. It was Saturday. Still the weekend. And Kili knew exactly where he would go tonight.  
His heart and body sang, and Kili couldn’t wait to meet him again.


End file.
